


Maybe you should give me your number or something

by Keeeyt



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bromance, Frenemies, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Nevermindtheyaregay, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeeyt/pseuds/Keeeyt
Summary: Conan never thought he would willingly hangout with a criminal.But there he was.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. A meeting (or maybe several)

When Conan woke up to find himself tied up in a dark room, he was sure he was going to die.

Just moments earlier, he was parting with the detective boys, having left Teitan Elementary together, before finally parting to head to their respective homes. Conan continued his way towards the detective agency. At first, it seemed like any normal day, but it was not long before he noticed a suspicious figure behind him. The figure seemed like a middle aged man, weirdly wearing a cap, a pair of gloves, and a black jacket in the middle of summer. Furthermore, the capped figure seemed to be keeping an eye on him. Conan stayed calm, hoping the figure did not notice that he had seen him.

"The convenience store is just around the corner", he thought to himself. 

But right when he turned to the corner, everything went dark.

***

Now, Conan had a lot of questions. Who kidnapped him? Why would they do that? Was it someone that have some beef with the old man? Wait, did the black organisation capture him? If so, is Haibara also captured? He had no answers.

"Shit," he mumbled, "I gotta get out of here."

He squirmed to try to get out of his restraint. To his (pleasant) surprise, it was really loose. In less than a minute, he managed to get everything off of him. 

"That was odd," he thought, "Whatever, I need to find a door, or at least a light switch."

He groped around to find his was in the dark. His hands soon bumped into a wall. Conan followed the wall, stumbling upon a few furniture blocking his way. It was not long until he found something that felt like a light switch. Conan quickly pressed it and immediately, he was blinded by the light.

"A hotel room?" Conan asked himself, "What kind of idiot kidnaps a child and keeps him in a hotel room?"

Conan tried the door, but it would not open. The latch was closed and there seemed to be a mechanism that would notify the kidnapper if the latch was opened. He was honestly disapointed but not surprised. 

"At least I was not outsmarted by a total idiot?"

Since his attempt to escape was not successful, Conan looked around the room. He sat on a double bed in the centre of the room. It was a good bed, the rest of the room was also well furnished. He deduced that the hotel he was brought into was in the middle to upper price range.

"And, he's not a cheapass," Conan sighed.

He was heading towards the window, when he heard the door creak open. He turned around, hoping to see the culprit. It was...

"You!" Conan exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, you, detective?"

The figure, disguised as Shinichi, kept his composure for a few seconds before bursting into laughter until he fell to the floor.

Conan, who was now directly in front of his kidnapper, hit his head, "Kid, you bastard, stop laughing! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Kid, still on the floor, was still grinning from ear to ear, "Detective, the only reason you're not laughing is because you didn't see the look on your face!"

Conan was pissed, "How the hell do I not kill this guy," he thought.

At this point, Kid was sitting on the floor, blocking the door. Conan, still pissed, to Kid's amusement, stood one metre away from him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Right. Start talking."

"Well you see Detective," Kid paused, "the reason I brought you here is because I was concerned about you."

Conan's anger turned into confusion, "Concerned?"

Kid continued, "During my last heist, you attempted to capture me. But you slipped on a banana peel and fell, right on your butt. I, as the one who placed the banana peel, would have felt responsible if anything happens to you."

"You could've just see from afar that I don't have any injuries," Conan answered.

"Yes, I can see that you don't have any physical injuries. But what if the injury is on the inside?" Kid asked.

"On the inside?"

"Your pride, for example."

Just when he thought Kid was genuinely concerned. Conan sighed, "Right, sure, whatever you say. Can I go now?"

"But Detective, it has been five minutes at most and you're already rushing to go home?" Kid said, acting disappointed.

"Considering how dark it is, it has been two hours since you kidnapped me," Conan quickly countered.

"Well yeah, it has been roughly that long," Kid mumbled quietly, "Fine, if you want to go home that bad, the least you can do is let me take you home."

Conan did not approve, "No way I'm gonna risk letting Ran see you like that."

"I'll change my disguise."

"No."

"Pleaaaase."

"No"

"Detectiveee."

"I said no!"

***

Kid walked Conan back to the agency that evening. An obvious annoyed look was visible on Conan's face. It became clear to him that rather than trying to get Kid to stop, it would be easier and faster to let him do what he wants. 

Kid walked next to Conan, he had changed his disguise to a high school girl. A smile of victory pasted on his face.

"This is close enough. Now, go away," Conan said.

"Aw, alright. See you around Detective!" Kid said, waving his hand before he magically disappeared.

Conan never felt so relieved in his life. Maybe he had, but whatever. Not that he felt uncomfortable or unsafe around Kid. Deep down, he knows Kid would not do anything to harm anyone. He just genuinely wanted to go home. To do so without having Ran freak out over the fact that Shinichi was there at least. He was happy to be back and be able to continue his (not so) normal life.

But boy was he wrong. Very wrong.

It happened again, not once, not twice, but five more times. Five times in two weeks. Kid had kidnapped him again and again. Each time, Kid made himself look like Shinichi and made up a stupid reason like he was doing a secondary visit or even claiming that he missed him. He did these kidnappings so well that Conan begin to wonder if Kid's full time job is a child trafficker. 

"I swear, if he kidnaps me again", Conan thought while walking to the store one day, gritting his teeth.

And again, as he turned the corner, everything went dark.

***

When Conan woke up, Kid was just sitting on a chair, staring at his face. When he noticed the smaller boy had opened his eyes, a smile formed on his face.

"Rise and shine Detective!"

Conan frowned, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"What better way for me to spend my time than hanging out with you Detective?"

"I don't know, Kid. Perhaps you should consider basketball, since you know, it's less illegal."

Kid laughed so hard that he almost fell from the chair that he was sitting on, "If you want me to do something less illegal, maybe you should give me your number or something."

Conan went silent for a while, "Sure."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah? Unless you don't want it now."

"I'm a criminal, you know?"

Conan sighed, "Yeah, you are. You're also cocky and all--"

"Hey!"

"But I don't think you're a bad person."

Kid was speechless. He was taken aback by the statement but quickly gained his composure. He pasted his signature grin on his face, "Detective, that was sooooo sweet."

Conan looked annoyed, "Shut up. You want my number or not?"

"I just gave you mine actually. Check your left pocket," Kid replied before flashing a genuine smile, "Guess I'll talk to you soon, Detective."

Then kid left. Conan checked his left pocket, he found a small piece of paper folded neatly inside.

Kaito Kuroba  
070-XXXXXXXX

Then it hit him, "that bastard gave me his real name?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can say, Conan got KIDnapped.
> 
> Another reason not to actually study. Special thanks to the best seatmate ever for editing this. And if you are reading this, do note that I WILL find you.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Investigation

Conan rolled around in his bed. He could not sleep.

He wanted to report Kid to the police. Kid was a fugitive, it would be the right thing to do. Many people he knew had attempted to capture him but to no avail. Conan was a detective after all, wasn't he supposed to be fighting for justice? With the information he had, Kid would surely be able to be taken down easily.

But a part of him prevented him from doing so. Kid must have had a lot of trust in him to do something like that. Furthermore, Kid had actually treated him kindly in their past encounters. How could Conan just betray him like that?

Conan sighed. He took out the piece of paper that Kid gave him, "Kaito Kuroba, huh?"

Then realisation hit him, "It might be a fake identity."

He stared at the paper for a few more seconds before reaching for his phone, pressing a few buttons then placing it on his ears. He did not have to wait long until someone picked up the phone.

"Kudo, what's wro--"

"Haibara, I need you to look into something for me."

***

Haibara sat on Professor Agasa's couch, her laptop resting on the coffee table in front of her. On the opposite side of the table, Conan sat, leaning towards her.

"Kaito Kuroba, a second year student from Ekoda High School, class 2-B. I sent all his information to your phone."

"Is there anything strange in his background?" Conan asked.

"Nope, it looks legit. If it was made up then he did a great job," Haibara paused, "In fact, it says here that he is the son of Toichi Kuroba."

"The famous magician?" Conan said, "That would explain all his shenanigans."

"How about the phone number?" he asked again.

"It's real, and his."

Conan went silent, he was trying to decide his next course of action.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna tell me why this guy is so important that you wake me up at three in the morning?" Haibara asked, seemingly more pissed than curious at Conan's actions.

"Ah right, my bad," Conan scratched his head, "Sorry, Haibara. I can't tell you right now."

Haibara sighed, "Fine. Just don't get into trouble."

***

Conan walked home from Professor Agasa's house while reading the information that Haibara sent him. Kaito Kuroba's age, height, weight, blood type, medical history, and even school grades were written on it. However, he was not satisfied. All of this only proved that Kaito Kuroba is a real person, not that Kaito Kuroba is Kid the Phantom Thief. Kid could have just chosen this Kaito Kuroba guy as his 'real' identity because of his background, hoping to throw the investigation of his true identity off track. 

"Maybe I'm focusing on the wrong person," he said, "There is probably some more information about his father, Toichi Kuroba."

A quick search of his name quickly brought up a bunch of articles featuring his death around ten years ago. Conan did a quick glance through a few articles. Toichi Kuroba died during one of his magic shows, it was one of those instances where something that could go wrong, and went wrong.

Conan then started reading about Toichi Kuroba's career. It said that Toichi Kuroba had a show in Paris that he for some reason cancelled, just a few days after the phantom thief first appeared. He also noticed a period of hiatus that Kid the Phantom Thief went through. Coincidentally, it started around the same time as the older Kuroba's passing, up until a few months ago. Could it be that Kaito Kuroba was continuing his father's legacy? If so, confirming that Toichi Kuroba was the phantom thief would also confirm that Kaito Kuroba as the phantom thief.

"If I'm not mistaken, dad was a friend of Toichi Kuroba," Conan thought, "Maybe he can tell me something useful."

Conan quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me," Conan said, "You were friends with Toichi Kuroba right?"

"Ah, that's right," Yusaku answered, "We were quite close. Before his death at least."

"Then can you tell me what kind of person he was?"

"Toichi Kuroba was a very talented magician, and a master of disguise. He was actually the one who taught your mother how to put on a disguise. His death was really a great shame."

A master of disguise, Conan felt as if he had been struck by lightning, "How about his death?"

"It was during one of his shows. The trick he was doing did not go as planned. It was an accident..." Yusaku paused, before quietly saying, "Or at least it seemed like one."

The line was quiet for a while.

After a few moments, Conan finally spoke up, "Hey, dad. Is it possible that Toichi Kuroba is..."

Once again, the line went quiet. Conan realised he probably had poked at some of his father's old wounds. He decided that he would be able to connect the dots himself and continue the topic another day.

"Nevermind," he finally continued, "Thanks dad."

Conan hung up and just stared at his phone for a few minutes. He was deep in thought. So far, all the evidence was pointing towards the fact that Kid was telling the truth. Conan just found it really hard to believe. Why would Kid expose himself to Conan, someone who was clearly on his enemy side?

"Why so serious, Detective?"

The familiar voice made almost Conan jumped, "Kid?!"

"I told you, it's Kaito Kuroba."

Conan turned around to see a male, in his late teens, wearing a high school uniform while holding a bag over his shoulder. The figure was leaning down towards him.

"Yo," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked, his tone showed slight irritation.

"I just finished school, so I thought I would visit you," Kid, or Kaito Kuroba, answered.

Conan just sighed, "You sure are relaxed for a fugitive."

"It's not like anyone knows my real identity," Kaito replied.

"I do."

"Well, yeah. Kinda surprised I'm not in police custody right now actually."

"I did consider it, but..." Conan paused. He now felt guilty for almost snitching on the guy, "Nevermind."

"Huh, I bet you did a background check on me though."

Conan felt even more guilty, "Yeah, I did."

"Well, considering all the things you could have done," Kaito replied before flashing a grin, "Don't worry about it, Detective."

Conan actually felt glad that Kid came to him. He himself would not have known what to do. This whole time, Kaito was walking Conan to the agency. Unfortunately, it did not take long until they arrived at their destination. Kaito gave Conan a light smack on the back, slighly pushing the small boy to the direction of the agency.

Conan glanced back towards Kaito before climbing the stairs. The boy was waving his hand, a smile plastered on his face, "See you later, Detective."

Conan continued climbing the stairs, a smile gradually forming on his face.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends keep giving me anime reccomendations. But instead of watching the ones reccomended to me, I somehow decided to watch random anime that appeared on my netflix. Now I have the knowledge about a bunch of random anime and noone to talk about them to?
> 
> Still on a quest to find my seatmate. (Who thinks I should name this chapter 'Gay for kaitou-kun 😫👊')
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Home visit

Conan checked his phone that day and saw a message from Kuroba. 

They had exchanged some words the previous day, so the fact that the thief had sent him a text was not a surprise. He sighed as he opened his phone, unaware of the shock that would soon follow.

"You have a really nice collection of books, Detective."

Conan was initially confused by the message, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Then, sudden realization hit him. He was originally on his way to meet the detective boys as they had planned to go to the zoo with professor Agasa that day, but after the text, he immediately changed his course. He ran as fast as he could towards his house. 

Twenty minutes later, Conan arrived at his front gate, stopping for a while to catch his breath. As he reached to unlock the gate, his phone rang.

"What," Conan answered, annoyed by the untimely interruption.

"Where are you? The kids are all here, we're just waiting for you."

It was Haibara.

"That's mean, we're not kids!" another voice, belonging to Genta, appeared from the line.

"Yeah. If we are, then so are you, Ai," Ayumi also replied, "You can't call us kids!"

Haibara ignored them. She then explained that Ayumi and the boys had been nagging her to call Conan. He was usually not the last person to show up. They were all standing in a small circle around Haibara's phone, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry, Haibara. I can't come. Something came up," Conan answered. He was holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder while opening the gate.

"Ehhhh," disappointment could be heard from the detective boys.

Ayumi was the first to speak up, "Why can't you come, Conan?"

"Eh, could it be that you're in trouble?" Genta asked.

"No, I'm not, it's just..."

"Hey, come on now, let him do his thing," Haibara scolded them.

Then Mitsuhiko said, "Conan and you always keep stuff from us. It's unfair!"

Conan finally managed to open the gate, he removed his phone from his shoulder and quickly said, "Sorry guys, have to go now." 

Conan put his phone into his pocket and rushed in the door. The house seemed mostly empty and untouched. Conan checked the kitchen, and the bathroom, before finally entering his father's study room. Kuroba was there, laying on his father's desk, holding 'A Study in Scarlet' in his hand, above his head. A few small stacks of book were present on the desk next to him.

When Kuroba noticed Conan's presence he sat up facing the boy with a malicious smile on his face.

"Welcome, Detective," Kuroba said, still smiling, "This is a very interesting book if I must say."

"The killer is Jefferson Hope."

Kuroba's stopped smiling, he pretended to be angry, "Hey, that's rude! Don't you have some human decency to at least give me a spoiler alert?"

"YOU broke into my house and I'M the rude one?" Conan rebutted.

"Huh. Good point."

Conan scratched his head, "So, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kuroba hopped down from the table, "Well, it's the weekends. I thought I'd come and hang out."

"You could have notified me earlier, you know," Conan sighed, "I had to cancel some plans for this."

"Wow, Detective, I'm honoured," Kuroba answered, pretending to be surprised by this, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to make a reservation in advance next time."

"Yeah, you better," Conan said, ignoring the slightly mocking tone that the man used, "I'll make you something to drink. Do you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Milk."

"What are you, seven?"

"No. But, you are, Detective."

***

Conan found out a lot of things about Kuroba that day. They had moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Many hours went by with just the two of them having a proper conversation. Truly a great way to spend some quality time with each other. Kuroba apparently had a phobia of fish, was neighbors with Inspector Nakamori, and was even childhood friends with his daughter. Conan found it a little mean for him to be so close to the inspector's family and constantly lie to them, especially considering how passionate inspector Nakamori was about catching Kid. His daughter, Aoko, even went to extreme lengths to prove that Kuroba was not Kid while he was, in actual fact, the phantom thief. Imagine how they would feel when they find out that the culprit visited their home almost everyday for years.

"Is your father really the original Kid?" Conan finally asked.

"Yeah," Kuroba answered, "He became a thief because of mom, actually."

As Kuroba saw a look of confusion in Conan's face, he began his explanation, "My mom was a thief known as the Phantom Lady. Dad and her first met in the Eiffel Tower. A group of criminals were after her, and tried to assassinate her during one of her heists."

Conan nodded.

"Then my dad swooped in and saved her in the costume that he was supposed to use for his magic show the next day, " Kuroba paused, "They fell in love right away and he proposed. But in fear that the group might target her again, he decided to become a thief himself to shift the group's attention off mom and towards himself."

Conan thought it was a weird thing to do, the crazy things that people do for love did not really make sense to him. But he just stayed silent.

"Well it worked. It was all well until my dad died in what people called a magic trick that went wrong," he continued, "I initially was oblivious of any of his crimes. But before he passed, he had made a mechanism that would show me about his secret identity, right when I turned eighteen. Mom told me the full story of their first meeting and I became Kid to find out the truth about my father's death."

Conan felt a whole new respect for the man in front of him. But, he did not know what to say. What can he say in a situation like this?

Kuroba noticed Conan's expression and tried to lighten the mood, "Detective, your face looks like you've been holding a poo in since last week."

A vein popped on Conan's forehead, "You jerk."

Kuroba laughed very hard at Conan's response, falling out off the couch in the process. Conan, who calmed down, started to chuckle, partly because of himself and partly because of the thief's reaction. After they both composed themselves, they sat back properly on the couch.

"We should both go soon, Detective. It has been fun but it's getting quite late," Kuroba said, finishing the rest of his milk.

"I didn't notice so much time had passed," Conan said after looking at his watch, "You can go first if you want, I'm going to clean up."

"Yeah, I didn't notice either," Kuroba said with a huge smile, "thanks for the milk, Detective. And the nice conversation."

Conan was sending Kuroba off to the front door, when Kuroba turned towards him and a card appeared on his hand. He extended the card towards the boy, showing the signature smile that he usually displayed during his acts. Conan's heart skipped a beat.

"My next heist is in two days, by the way."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought a dinosaur plushie the other day, and here's part of my conversation with my seatmate.
> 
> Seatmate : "Hey, why can't dinosaurs clap?"  
> Me : "Because their hands are short?"  
> Seatmate : "No. Because they're dead."
> 
> I cried.
> 
> She also said, "Conan's underaged body cannot stop his gay kokoro"


	4. No fancy tricks?

Conan stood anxiously that night. As the Kid Killer, he was naturally asked to be present during the heist by the police.

Next to him stood Jirokichi Suzuki, who was weirdly excited for Kid's heist. They were stationed together inside, while Inspector Nakamori and Kogoro waited outside the building. Conan checked his watch multiple times. He could not wait for the heist to happen, but at the same time, he wished it would never happen. He began to recall the events leading up to this moment.

***

After receiving the notice from Kaito, Conan went home to find Uncle Kogoro sound asleep in his office. He slipped the note under the old man's body and quickly went upstairs to his room. 

He was just going to lie down on his bed when he heard the door open. Ran had just arrived home.

"Welcome home, Ran-neesan" Conan shouted from inside his room.

"I'm home," Ran answered, a bit surprised by his presence, "I thought you were supposed to be at the zoo with professor Agasa until late today."

Conan, at this point, was out of his room. He was standing in front of Ran, scratching his head, "Uh, my mom suddenly called and suddenly asked to meet up. So I ended up not going with the professor."

"Ah, I see," Ran said, "Have you seen father?"

"Uncle Kogoro is sleeping on his desk."

"Again?" She sighed. "I'm going to make dinner. Conan, can you wake him up for me?"

"Okay."

Conan strolled down the stairs, entering Kogoro's office. He had not moved an inch since the last time Conan saw him. He approached the man and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the chaos that would most likely soon follow. Finally, he shook Kogoro gently.

"Uncle Kogoro, Ran-neesan asked me to wake you up for dinner."

Kogoro shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He streched his arms, causing the notice to fell off his desk.

Conan picked up the notice card from the floor, pretending to be oblivious, "Uncle Kogoro, what's this?"

Kogoro took the card from Conan's hand. He stared at it for at least a good five seconds before realisation hit him.

"IT'S A HEIST NOTICE."

***

They were in the police station. Inspector Nakamori stared intensely at the card on the table.

"When the clock struck eight under the full moon, I shall take the Jewel of Calamity from its tomb," he read out loud.

"The next full moon is in two days," Kogoro reminded.

"So the heist is going to take place in two days at 8pm," Inspector Nakamori rubbed his chin. "But where? And what in the world is this 'Jewel of Calamity'?"

"Could it be the hope diamond?" Conan finally spoke up.

"Huh, isn't that the opposite?" Kogoro turned to Conan, "Anyways, stay out of grown ups' business, you brat."

"But uncle, despite its name, it is said to bring terrible misfortune to its owners." 

"Yes. The hope diamond has been passed around and said to have been causing sickness and death before being donated to a museum." Inspector Nakamori started typing something into his computer. He stopped for a few seconds before looking up at the two males in front of him, "And it happened to be on display in Yamanashi Gem Museum this month."

After that, everyone got busy. Inspector Nakamori instructed the officers to start making phonecalls, informing the local police and the museum about the heist. He then joined by Kogoro to put together a plan to trap the phantom thief. It was a very hectic process and Jirokichi  
Suzuki was somehow dragged into the plan. The multi-billionare however, was more than happy to be involved. The three ended up forming a special unit, right then and there, in order to put their plan into motion.

Conan merely watched from a distance, unsure of what he should do.

***

Conan could feel his phone vibrating. He pulled it out from his pocket and glanced at the screen. 

Kaito Kuroba was calling him.

Panicking, Conan excused himself to go to the toilet.

"Just be quick, the heist is gonna start any moment now!" Jirokichi reminded him.

Conan ran to the nearest toilet, went into one of the cubicles, and locked the door, before answering the phone.

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

"I was bored, so I thought I'd call"

"Fifteen minutes before your heist?!"

"Thirteen."

"That's even worse! You should be getting ready, you idiot. What if you get captured? What if-"

"Don't worry, Detective. I've got everything under control."

Conan realised that he needed to calm down. He stayed silent for a second, before finally saying, "Well then, if you say so. I guess I'll see you soon?"

Kaito laughed, "Yeah, see you soon, Detective."

As soon as the call ended, Conan exited the toilet and ran back to the vault. Jirokichi was talking to two police officers but stopped when he saw Conan approaching.

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it in time, boy," he said, smiling.

"Sorry uncle, I guess I was really nervous," Conan answered, letting out an awkward laugh, "How is the current situation?"

Jirokichi glanced towards the police, "Like always, a crowd has formed outside. The police made sure no one without permission can enter the museum. They are checking the emergency lights right now."

Conan just nodded in response.

Another police officer entered the area, "One minute remaining, Sir. We will start the countdown soon."

"Alright, everyone in position," Jirokichi commanded.

All of the police officers present scrambled into their positions. Everyone was tense. Conan looked at his watch and began the countdown.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Zero."

But nothing happened. The police officers looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, a sound was heard from one of the radio transceivers.

"Kid the Phantom Thief is outside. Requesting backup from all units."

Everyone, including Jirokichi rushed outside. But Conan stayed. He found the call a bit fishy and figured it was one of Kid's trick to get the vault unguarded.

Conan stared out the window until most of the people were nowhere in sight. When he turned around, Kid was standing in front of the vault door.

"Yo," Kid said while facing the door, probably trying to open it.

Conan approached him and stood by his side. He watched carefully as the vault door swung open. They entered the vault, waking towards the jewel in the middle of the huge room. Kid took the jewel into his hands, inspecting it, as they exited the vault.

"No fancy tricks for me?"

Kid reached out his hands and a red rose magically appeared. He gave it to Conan with a cocky smile on his face.

Conan laughed, "I assume they're chasing a decoy outside?"

"Yeah, 'fake me' balloons. Always works," Kid answered, holding the diamond towards the moon, then sighed in defeat.

"Not the one?"

"Yeah."

Focused in their conversation, they failed to notice the footsteps coming towards them sooner. The police officers were coming back. Conan looked at Kid, signaling him to leave immediately. 

"It's too late, I can't make it.

"Go. I'll distract them."

"But, Detective-"

"Go!"

Kid began running. 

"Uncle Jirokichi! He's disguised as one of the police officers."

Kid could hear the officers fighting among themselves, trying to find the him. Kid looked back at Conan who was gripping the red rose in his hand. He flashed a smile before leaping out the window and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to translate neechan to english without making it sound weird?


End file.
